Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to an improved sharpener for a serrated knife.
There are serrated knives in existence which have ribbed portions alternating with concave portions on their cutting edges. Insofar as known, in the past there were no sharpeners in existence which could sharpen both the ribbed portions and the concave portions by engaging them individually in complementary mating relationship with a sharpener.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a sharpener for a serrated blade which has a ribbed configuration for positively engaging ribbed configurations of a knife edge in complementary mating relationship.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a knife sharpener having both a ribbed configuration and a convex configuration for engaging ribbed cutting edges and concave cutting edges, respectively, in sharpening engagement. Other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will readily be perceived hereafter.
The present invention relates to a sharpener for a serrated knife comprising an elongated sharpening member having a longitudinal axis and a peripheral surface, and a ribbed configuration on said peripheral surface extending longitudinally of said longitudinal axis. The sharpener preferably includes a convex surface on its peripheral surface extending longitudinally of said longitudinal axis for engaging concave edge portions of a knife in sharpening relationship.
The various aspects of the present invention will be more fully understood when the following portions of the specification are read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: